rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith was the first female human God created and Adam's first wife before Eve. During her time with Adam, Lilith refused to obey her husband without question and wanted to be treated equally. She left him and found herself in a relationship with the Archangel Samael. Lucifer had used Lilith as a means to prove to God and his siblings of how corrupted humans are by bringing out their darkest sins. Lilith was converted and turned into the First Demon in creation. She was banished to Hell and became the Queen of the realm and spawned many demon children. She is the mother of her daughter, Alexandra Sunday. Biography Lilith was known throughout history as the first woman created by God. She was the true and first wife of Adam, her husband. Lilith lived with Adam peacefully in the Garden of Eden when one day Adam demanded that his wife would submit to him and do as he told her, but Lilith refused and wanted to be treated like equals. Eventually with the tension between her husband growing everyday of refusing to bow down to her husband, Lilith was approached by the Archangel, Samael and she was smitten by the angel's advancement. Feeling the need to get revenge on her husband, she let Samael seduce her and take her to bed. Lilith was seen in God's eyes for committing such a treacherous act and banished her, which lead to Lilith being Adam's ex-wife and replaced by his new one, Eve. Lilith spent her time with Samael and the two became lovers. When the Archangel Lucifer wanted to prove a point of how flawed humanity was, he approached her and asked if she can help him with his agenda. Lilith agreed and Lucifer used his power to convert the human that had become the First Demon or better know as the first human turned into a demon with the Archdemons being the original demons. Lilith was banished from earth and sentence into Hell or in the main section known as Edom. There, her lover Samael that was banished as well ruled all of Edom and spawned many demon hybrid children. Despite Samael and Lilith being lovers, they made a pact that they were allowed to sleep with others, but just for the sake of spreading more of their children. With the numbers of demons expanding in hell, Lilith and Samael broke through the gates of hell and lead the First Demon Incursion in the realm of the mundane and the armies of heaven in hell. After the Incursion, Lilith was thrown back into the pit, but this time she was infertile, along with her lover being castrated, to prevent them from having more children and bound to Edom so neither one could not escape. Physical Appearance As the first female human, Lilith is by far the most beautiful as she possesses long dark brunette hair, a slim perfect body most women would die to have, and a natural beauty. She is always seen wearing formal-fitting dresses or while on Earth, a sun dress to look friendly. Samael has stated that Lilith is by far the perfect living creation his father ever made and did a job well done in making her. Personality Lilith is described by many individuals as a cold, sadistic, calm, serious, and wise. Also by some demonic entities, she's known as a "Bitch". Lilith treats her demonic subjects with such cruelty and induces punishment if they fail to meet up to her standards. She has no care for any of those who are beneath her, especially human beings as Lilith despises them due to their weak and pettiness, this makes her a bit hypocritical since she herself was once human, but no longer considers herself since she is now a demon. Lilith is feared throughout Hell, including by other rulers of their own portion of Hell as known of the rulers like Hades or Hel have dared challenge Lilith to wager their souls. The Princes may rule their part in Hell, however even they do not dare face Lilith's power or wage war. Even younger angels fear her as it may be due to her ability of killing angels when other demons have a hard time accomplishing the task. Funnily enough that the Archangel Samael can be afraid of Lilith, but not because he shares the same fear as others, but more of a husband being afraid of their wife's wrath for pissing her off. Underneath that harsh nature, when it comes to Lilith's adopted father, brother, and her children, Lilith reveals a caring and motherly trait that makes her out of character, and frankly sort of showing off human emotions. Lilith deeply loves all of her children as they are connected mentally, physically, and emotionally. She can feel their pain or feel they her own. It helps her acknowledge their issues, allowing her to tends to them. Lilith can be serious when it comes to parenting by making sure her children are prepared for the world before they learn how to walk on their feet. She makes sure her children are not getting themselves into trouble by sneaking out and disobeying her orders. The punishment she inflicts is merely tugging their ears or a spanking, but that is all she does and nothing more as punishment. She has been known to be strict when it comes to training her children as it is more than "tough love", but even if she is hard on them, she only wants what is best to ensure their safety. When she shares her affection, she makes the palm of her hands glow with hellfire and touches them. It may harm those who are not demonic, but to demons its harmless just as a heat rock is to a reptile. The fiery touch gives them a soothing relax sensation when she gives them slight burn. Lilith has lived for a very long time and is well-informed of how Hell functions and the system in Heaven as she's aware of the secret entrance to Heaven and artifacts used by angels. She studied under grimoire dark magic and can perform lethal spells that not even the best witches or warlocks can perform. She uses her intelligence, combined with her cunning to deceive many individuals to get her way of things. Lilith is good at using her words as she spoke with her daughter into convincing her to stay in Hell, at least for them to catch up and raise her powers. Equipment * Demon Sword (2x): Lilith personally wields two demon swords that are capable of killing any Greater Demon, Higher Angels, if struck at their vital organs and other powerful supernatural entities. It can only harm Primordial Species Level Entities. Powers and Abilities Lilith was the First Demon and was imbued with so much power, she even grew stronger as time passed. Lilith is among the most terrifying and strongest of all Greater Demons. It respectively earns her right to rule Hell (Edom). While the Prince of Hell rule their share of Hell, Lilith is not afraid of them. She can overwhelm and kill many individuals, even angels as Alastor stated that she can kill hundreds, if not, thousands of angels to his sister. Lilith is powerful enough to fend off against four Princes of Hell, but cannot overwhelm seven Prince of Hell all at the same time. * Biokinesis: Lilith can harm or disfigure an individual with a hand gesture or verbally. She caused a person's heart to stop beating just by moving her hand. * Contract Bestowal: Lilith is a powerful demon and even though she isn't a Crossroads demon, she can grant a demonic pact with humans or other entities and gave them the same ten year deal. If the pact is serious and requires her to use much power needed to grant a person's desires, Lilith can decide how many years does the person have until getting to be alive. When she collects a person's soul she either stores them away or convert them in Incubus or Succubus instead of regular demons. * Corruption Inducement: Lilith has the ability to influence a person and have them commit sins by murdering or letting them become seduced by her, which is the power she uses to seduce many males to give birth to Succubus or other demon hybrids. * Cosmic Awareness: Lilith holds knowledge of using high level of dark magic, loopholes of escaping hell, the secret entrance to entering heaven (Garden of Eden), Purgatory, realm of the old gods, Avalon. She knows a spell that can resurrect a person from their respective afterlife. She hold greater knowledge than younger angels and demons, even more than the Prince of Hell. ** Demonic Magic Knowledge: Lilith is capable of using dark level of demonic magic/spells to resurrect a person or generate an army of demons from Edom. * Demonic Control: Lilith is the strongest demon that ever existed and can control all demons below her power, even a Prince of Hell. She can either summon or banish them back to Hell. ** Demonic Summoning/Banishing: Lilith can banish any demon back to any section of hell without effort. Greater Demons are no feat either. Lilith summons lesser demons to do her bidding. she has the power to summon a Greater Demon. ** Demonic Possession: an mind control the mental state of any demonic entity and force them against their will from mind, body and spirit. * Demonic White Light: Lilith can generate a powerful force of white light to obliterate an entire facility or area for miles. She can kill younger angels, demons, deities, or other supernatural entities. This power can only harm a Greater Demons such as Dukes or Princes of Hell and harm Higher Angels. * Hellfire Manipulation: Lilith can manipulate the fires of hell to harm, confine or kill lesser demons. Her hellfire can severely harm the likes of Higher Angels or Greater Demons. Lilith uses a low degree temperature of hellfire to give a nice burning sensation to her children like how a heat rock is pleasant for reptiles. For humans or those not of demons, it will burn their skin horribly. * Immorality: Lilith maybe over a thousand years or more than that. She was the first female human to exist and created and has lived since the Garden of Eden. She was around the AD 1,000 when she and Samael first enacted the First Demon Incursion. She cannot age or wither. She may be able to live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: Lilith is the strongest demon and is immune or withstand any demonic harm that most demons are harmed or killed. she can walk on hallowed ground just fine. Unlike lesser demons that can't withstand the sunlight, Lilith can stay just fine in artificial sunlight without harm. Holy water, salt, iron will not do much as she can touch them just fine like a normal human. An exorcism will not work because she's not a tortured soul as she is in her original body, but she is a Greater Demon so it would not have worked still. * Mental Manipulation: Lilith can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. ** Nightmare Manipulation: Lilith can manipulate an individual's dream and fabricate or alter it and create a nightmare. Her powers extent to the real world and causes her victims to find themselves with inflicted wounds caused from within their nightmares. She can trap a person in a nightmare for all of eternity. * Natural Weaponry: Lilith can summon natural weapons from her body such as growing fangs or retractable claws. ** Retractable Claws (True Form): In her true form, Lilith can summon retractable claws capable of tearing through the most durable metals known to man. She even broke free from Empyrean Steel Chains that kept a regular angel bounded by tearing it apart. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Lilith cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Being the strongest, first, and oldest demon, Lilith can hardly be harmed by anything except for angelic or divine weaponry, and stronger beings. * Poison Emission: Lilith can emit a wave of deadly poison whenever she's angry, upset, or sad near her proximity. It is so powerful it can cause lesser individuals to die painfully. Plant life will rot when she emits her poison. * Soul Channeling/Reading/Absorption: Lilith can channel the power of a soul into her body and augment her powers and abilities to a high degree. She can collect a silver of a human's soul without having to draw the rest. Lilith can read a person's soul to see if its present or not. * Super Strength: Lilith is by far the strongest demon in existence and has tremendous physical strength to punch through a regular angel such as Cassiel's chest and rip her heart out. Lilith can overwhelm all angels except Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim, all demons except amassed demons such as the seven Princes of Hell working together, all deities except First generation Titans, Elder Cyclops, Hecatoncheires, all monsters except Ladon, and Typhon. * Supernatural Concealment: Lilith can conceal her presence on earth from younger angels, lesser demons, or other supernatural entities. She can not be traced by demonic means of search. ** Invisibility: Lilith can cloak herself invisible from human or lesser supernatural entities without being noticed. * Supernatural Perception: Lilith can perceive all supernatural entities that are cloaked or wearing glamour. ** Mediumship: Lilith can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits. * Telekinesis: Lilith can move objects or beings with her mind. She snapped the necks of an entire bar of Shadowhunters, Witches, monsters with a movement of her fingers. * Telepathy: Lilith can read or sense the mind of an individual. She can communicate individual through a mental link. * Weather Manipulation: Lilith can manipulate the four main factors of the weather at a high degree. * Wing Manifestation: Lilith can manifest her wings when she's in her true form, but she normally has no need for her wings when she can travel the mundane world just fine. ** Dimensional Travel: Lilith has the power to travel into different realms within her universe. She can travel to Avalon, the realm of the old gods, or different sections in Hell. ** Flight: In her true form, Lilith can fly by using her wings. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Lilith can hardly be stopped by magic, but high level magic that is capable of holding her for a short while or possibly banish her, can possibly stop her. * Mark of Cain: Lilith can be influence by the Mark's need for blood, but the real harm it can do is return her powerful attacks by seven fold and instead of killing her, it would simply banish her back to hell and her ability to escape would have low chances of being able to get out again. She would also be depleted of her power, allowing lesser individuals such as a Hell Knight being capable of matching or overwhelm in her weaken state. Destroying Beings * Amassed Greater Demons: Lilith is the strongest demon that ever exist and can overwhelm any demon, even Greater Demons. Not even four Princes of Hell can match her power and she merely saw it as child's play, however once the other three Princes arrived, Lilith grew wary and was overwhelmed. * Great Old Ones: Any Old One is physically stronger than Lilith. She can hold her own and harm them for a short while. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Lilith's own daughters can kill her. The Ivory Sisters are slightly stronger than her, however Lilith is still stronger in terms of power, but if empowered by Lucifer, they can destroy her. After Lilith killed Cassiel, Alexandra out of anger, attacked her own mother. Lilith quickly set a barrier, but it easily shattered when Alexandra threw a punch and sent a massive and powerful shock wave. Lilith retreated rather than stay and fight. Only Rephaim, Eliouds, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims can destroy her. * Higher Angels: Lilith can kill lower angels without effort. Any Higher Angel can physically overwhelm her but would have a hard time outmatching her. Chief Higher Angels can kill her with ease. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Lilith effortlessly. God had easily banished Lilith as a demon to Edom. * Primordial Species Level Entities: '''An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy Lilith with ease. * '''First Generation Titans/Elder Cyclops/Hecatoncheires: Any of Gaea and Ouranos's three sets of children can physically outmatch Lilith like the Great Old Ones. She can harm them and hold her own for a short while. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Lilith can withstand standard angelic weapons such as a Flaming Sword or angel blade without much pain. Higher weaponry such as Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, Cherubim Bows and arrows can harm and kill Lilith. * Demonic Weaponry: Lilith cannot be killed by a Demon-Killing Knife and Demon Blade, nor will it bring her any pain. A Demon Sword or Halberd can harm her and kill if she is struck by these two weapon many times, especially at her vital organs. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill Lilith. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial weapons of a Primordial Species can harm and destroy Lilith. Gallery 3e2949b85d108da1cef1bf01c2e66aa8.gif|Lilith's True Form Blue-Eyed Demon (2).jpeg|Lilith flashing her blue eyes Relationship Alexandra Sunday Lilith dearly loves her daughter and would've loved to raise her, unfortunately Samael made his choice and sent her to live on Earth. Lilith was lead to believe Alexandra had died and she was left heart-broken. While she managed her kingdom just fine, she became colder and distant with her other children, something they noticed and would do anything to see her happy again. When Lilith learned of her daughter being alive, she was filled with hope and would take measures to see her daughter once more. Unknown to Alexandra, when she meets Lilith for the first time, it is actually her second time as many years ago, after Samael bedded with Lilith and unknowingly was pregnant with her unborn daughter due of God deeming Alexandra's existence necessary, Lilith encountered an astral projection of Alexandra as a young child, who of course her body was not developed yet but could speak to her parents. A young Alexandra was happily pleased to meet her mother, along with her father. Lilith fell in love with her unborn child and couldn't wait for her newborn daughter to be born. Once she is reunited with her daughter, Alexandra does her best to adjust with her real mother and although the tension was awkward, in just a few months, Alexandra loved her mother and Lilith taught Alexandra how to use her demonic powers and now some powerful dark demonic magic. Lilith is willingly able to respect her daughter's decisions, even one where Alexandra wished to love a normal human life, despite being slightly disappointed, Lilith wanted what was best for her daughter and see her happy, but she does inform Alexandra that being human would be somewhat difficult as her powers prove to be a problem. Lilith is one of the few that calls her daughter by her real name, which is "Raizel." Samael When Lilith first met the Archangel as she was human before being converted into a demon by Lucifer, she was smitten by his flirts but surprisingly, she did not give into his temptations, which shocked Samael as it had been a first time since anyone didn't give in to him so easily and so he saw her as a challenge. As time went by, Lilith and Samael grew fond of each other and then fell in love with her. Lilith to fell in love as Samael treated her equally and respect, unlike her husband Adam, who demanded that she submit to him unwillingly. When she was converted into a demon and the two were banished from Heaven, they turned Hell (Edom) into their own kingdom and spawn many children. They became lovers and even though they were committed, the two made a pact that either one of them can bed with any male or female they solely desire. When they lead the First Demon Incursion and defeated, Lilith and Samael shared a night together and unknown to the two, God allowed them to have one more child, a Nephalem. Lilith's love for Alexandra is special because Alexandra is also a child of Samael, which gives her the more reason to love them both. When Samael sent Alexandra away, Lilith was furious and she knew later on Samael was behind it. She grew distant with her lover and hated him, but deep down she still loves him, she even gets flustered by his flirts. While Samael and his name alone can intimidate many individuals that have crossed paths with him, Lilith is not intimidated as she has no fear for her lover, in fact, the opposite happens as Samael was either teasing or stating that Lilith can sometimes be scarier and would not dare face her wrath, which involves getting kicked in his manhood. Lilith's Children/Hell Spawns Alexandra Sunday (Rose of God).jpg|Alexandra Sunday (Arch-Nephalem) AlastairSPN (1).png|Alastor (Duke of Hell/Demon Hybrid) Mazikeen (Lesley-Ann Brandt).jpg|Mazikeen (Ruler of the Lilim/Demon Hybrid) Bo (Anna Silk).jpg|Bo (Succubus of the Underworld/Demon Hybrid) Ivory Sisters.jpg|Ivory Sisters (Phoebe, Lillie, and Tazanna) Irdu Lili.jpg|Irdu Lili (Night/Storm Demon Incubus) Lilu.jpg|Lilu (Night/Storm Demon Incubus) Ardat Lili.jpg|Ardat Lili (Night/Storm Demon Succubus) Lilitu-0.jpg|Lilitu (Night/Storm Demon Succubus) * Alexandra Sunday/Raizel * Demon Hybrids ** Alastor ** Mazikeen ** Bo * Ivory Sisters (Caesars of Edom) ** Phoebe ** Lillie ** Tazanna * Lilim (Storm/Nigh Spirits) ** Incubus *** Irdu Lili *** Lilu ** Succubus *** Ardat Lili *** Lilitu * Unknown number of demonic children Category:Rose of God Category:Females Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:High Tier Demons Category:Alive Category:Greater Demons Category:Main Characters Category:Demons Category:Blue-Eyed Demons Category:Rulers Category:Allies Category:Villain Category:Empress of Hell Category:Recurring Characters Category:Saviors Category:Seed of Life Category:Human